Itaru Hikami
Itaru Hikami The student council's president. He is studious and extremely zealous of school rules. He's endearing in a way that he seems to fit more in the 80s than in the present century, such as wearing safety helmet, coupled with his insane punctuality and recognition of holding hands as a form of "escort". Itaru is friendly and kind with the player. Itaru is also the younger cousin of Himuro Reiichi's from TMGS1. *'Meeting Requirements:' Reach 55 in Intelligence or join Student Council *'Nicknames:' Default: Hikami-kun, Hikami, Chairman, Smiling: Itaru-kun‚ Itaru-san Grinning: Itaru, Hikamicchi Tokimeki: Itaru, Hikamicchi Dating Like, Dislikes and Tips *'Favorite Outfit Style:' Elegant *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Pure *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sexy Ideal Dates *Movie Theater (273.15) *Museum (Dinosaur and Fossils Exhibit) *Sky Garden *Event Hall (KCH Orchestra) *Fireworks Festival *Habataki Mountain (Momiji) (Skiing) *Habataki Castle (Castle's Keep) *Amusement Park (Go Karts) *His house Skinship *Neutral State: Tap Hair or Glasses *Smiling: Tap Hair or Glasses; When he rates the date, slide across his arm. *Grinning and Tokimeki: Pretty much anything is acceptable (as long as you didn't upset him.) Correct Responses *Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel) = "I'm glad we enjoyed the view with ease!" *Amusement Park (Races) = "They've done quite a few laps." *Aquarium = "Ah, they are beautiful fish!" *Aquarium (Orca Show)= "It's also called a 'Killer Whale'." *Botanical Gardens = "The diversity of ferns deserved attention. " *Forest Park (Spring) = "We must be wary of UV Rays!" *Firework Festival = "Was the blue one oxidization of copper?" *Habataki Castle (Castle's Keep) = "I wonder what the past view was like." *Habataki Mountain (Skiing) = "I'm alright at it." *Sky Garden = "That is one of the 7 Wonders of the World." *Sky Garden = "Hmm, even you worry, Itaru-kun." *His House = "Wow, what an amazing room!" *His House = "So you've read this many books..." Birthday and Christmas Gifts Birthday Gifts *1st Year: Saturn Mousepad *2nd Year: Photo Book: Walk Under the Starry Sky *3rd Year: Meteorite Paperweight Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: None *10 Rich: Celestial Globe CG Images * 1. Council Speech Date: 18th November, 1st tear Conditions: Automatic, once date and affection conditions have been satisfied Affection: :| and above What happens: Itaru's first failed attempt at reaching the masses. 2. Council Speech 2 Date: 17th November, 2nd year Conditions: Must have seen Cutscene No. 1 Affection: :D and above What happens: Itaru is more confident now, thanks to the heroine's words of encouragement. The speech is far more successful than the last. 3. Thanks for Everything, Kaichou! Date: 15th November, 3rd year Conditions: Must be in Student Council, and must have seen Cutscene No. 1 Affection: :D and above What happens: Itaru finally steps down as the Council President, and is pleasantly surprised by his juniors, who choose to give him a bouquet of flowers. 4. Cycling to School Date: Spring (school day) Conditions: Automatic Affection: :| and above What happens: On the way to school in the morning, the heroine runs into Itaru riding a bicycle to school (complete with safety helmet!) 5. Leaning against the Oak Tree Date: During the tests in Summer Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above What happens: In the middle of the exam week, the heroine finds Itaru taking an afternoon nap against a tree... 6. Revising for the Tests Date: A week before the tests in winter Conditions: - Affection:) What happens: As the tests draw close, the library is full of students asking for help from Itaru. 7. Second Kiss (accidental) Date: 1st May, 1st year Conditions: Answer questionnaire correctly. Affection:) What happens: Itaru falls on the heroine while on corridor patrol. 8. School Play Date: 8th November, 3rd year Conditions: Take part in the Culture Festival and don't skip practices. Affection: :) and above What happens: Itaru and the heroine star in A Midsummer Night's Dream. Hikami is the fairy. :D He forgets his lines after the heroine's confession of love. 9. Silver Pillar of Eloquence Date: 19th September, 2nd year Conditions: Agree to accompany him on the school trip Affection: :D and above What happens: Itaru's obsessed with the Pillar of Eloquence. So much so that he gets the heroine to take a photo of him supporting it, but with difficulty. :3 10. Staying Back Late (DS EXCLUSIVE) Date: Day before Culture Festival, 3rd Year Conditions: Be a member of the Student Council Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine discovers Itaru staying back to sort out timetables for the School Culture Festival. 11, 12. Café Date: Any school day Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - What happens: You get to chat with him from a selection of 3 topics. 2 versions available – Summer and Winter 13. Speed Date: Spring, on a day without races Conditions: Date at the Amusement Park, Go Karts Affection: :) only What happens: Itaru impresses with his daredevilish drifting on the Go Kart track! 14. In Front of the Shooting Arm Date: 3rd August, 3rd year Conditions: Date Itaru at the Fireworks Festival (3rd year) Affection: - What happens: A confident Itaru takes aim after the festival to win a prize for the heroine. 15. An Autumn for Reading Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the Museum Affection: :| only What happens: the heroine is late for the date, and she finds Itaru waiting for her under a tree, reading. 16. Warmth of a Meat Bun Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the Ski Park Affection: :D and above What happens: Itaru buys a steaming hot meat bun for the cold heroine. Awww. 17. Princess Andromeda Date: November Conditions: Must have seen "almost confession". Choose to extend your date. Affection: :D and above What happens: Upon extending the date, Itaru will take the heroine to his "secret place", where he proceeds to point out the constellations. the heroine gains the title Andromeda-hime :D 18. Daiya Mondo of Winter Date: 24th December, 3rd year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above What happens: After leaving the party, Itaru and the heroine go off star gazing together. 19, 20. Confession Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfil confession requirements Affection:D and above What happens: Hikami confesses... 21. Promise at the Lighthouse Date: Graduation Conditions: Accept his confession earlier Affection:D What happens: Kiss at the lighthouse! 22. The Beach... Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection:D What happens: Itaru and the heroine reunite at the beach! 23. Promise at the Beach Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection:D What happens: Kiss at the beach! Ending Requirements *Intelligence = 200+ *Social = 150+ *25+ Dates (If had Accidental Kiss event involving Hikami, 15+ Dates) *No bombs have gone off Gallery hikami (1).jpg hikami (15).jpg hikami (2).jpg hikami (27).jpg hikami (3).jpg hikami (4).jpg hikami (8).jpg hikami (17).jpg hikami (14).jpg Hikami (1.6).jpg hikami (9).jpg hikami (6).jpg hikami (5).jpg Hikami (2.6).jpg hikami (10).jpg hikami (7).jpg Hikami (11).jpg Hikami (12).jpg Hikami (13).jpg hikami (19).jpg hikami (20).jpg hikami (18).jpg hikami (25).jpg hikami (21).jpg hikami (26).jpg hikami (22).jpg hikami (23).jpg hikami (24).jpg HikamiBF1.jpg HikamiBF2.jpg HikamiED.jpg Itaru Hikami.jpg Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS2 Dateable Characters